


Growing Up

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a two-year-old knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Growing Up  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Even a two-year-old knows what he wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

John stuck his hands in his pockets and waited patiently for Dean to pull himself up into the booth. Two-year-old Dean had said he was a big boy and big boys didn’t need help from their Daddy to sit down.

After a few minutes Dean finally managed, as he sat down he fixed John with a proud grin.

The waitress laid the menus on the table. “What can I get you gentlemen today?”

“Dean?”

Dean, his finger worrying the corner of his mouth, eyed the beautiful lady for a moment. “I has pie.”

John grinned. “Make that two apple pies.”


End file.
